fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takehaya Susanoo
Takehaya Susanoo (建速須佐之男命,Susanoo Takehaya) also called Susanoo (須佐之男) is a monk and wandering mage that travels around the west. He is known as the Demon God of the Storms (悪魔神の嵐,Akumakami no Arashi) due to this use of . Appearance Susanno is a fair skined man of considerable stature, he has semi long slightly disheveled purple hair and with much of it falling in front of his face. His eyes are light purple, which always show a cold expression, however the most striking feature of his appearance are his two bull horns protruding from his head. His attire consists of a kind of high collar jacket with a kimono similarities in certain parts such as sleeves and shoulders subdivisions under this diver wears a form-fitting black with a symbol, also carries a belt dark moored alongside their pants waist leading to a kind of side protective armor Samurai, at the end of the tibia these are sandwiched between a tabi. Personality Generally, Susanoo is a sophisticated, patient, and polite man. Both to his enemies and his allies alike, he commonly shows respect and pleasantry and is rarely ever known to get arrogant or frustrated in combat. History Magic and Abilities : Using this magic Susanoo is able to manipulate the weather to form storms. By using this Magic, he has control over winds, clouds and lightning. This Magic has been called to have mastery over natural phenomena. He is known to have a great mastery of this, being called The Walking Storm (散策嵐魔, Sansaku Arashi ) due to his ably to form storms within his moments. *'Susanoo's Wrath': is his most powerful spell He starts off by stabbing the Ameno-Habakiri into the ground. He then stands on the hilt of the sword and claps his hands together this causes storm clouds to form above him. As the storm clouds darken he begins to lift into the air while still standing on the Ameno-Habakiri. After disappearing into the clouds he pulls his hands apart a thundering boom is heard followed by "feel the wrath of the storm god". After the words are spoken a squall line of supercells form and begin creating severe winds, rain, and lightning. The combined effects of the three can greatly reshape the battle field in his favor is the opponent survives. *'Magatama Manifestation': **'Mirror of Yata': **'Yomi': **'Yamata Orochi': To use spell, he stabs the Ameno-Habakiri in something (Usually the ground) he then flows magic into the sword then pushes it into the object. This causes a giant eight headed serpent that is made up of whatever the sword is stab into to appear. This just requires a lot of materials to create the serpent. Though he has stated that he does not like using this spell due to his dislike for serpents. Trivia Behind the Scenes * Susanoo (須佐之男 (スサノオ) romanized as Susano-o, Susa-no-O and Susanowo?), also known as Takehaya Susanoo-no-Mikoto (建速須佐之男命?) is the Shinto god of the sea and storms. He is also considered to be ruler of Yomi.